The Final
by TemptingDrug
Summary: When Michiru dies, Haruka can only remember the good times she had with her until she can't take it anymore. Inspired by the song The Final by Dir en Grey. REVISED!


_Disclaimer: I don't own any Sailor Moon characters or the song "The final" by Dir En Grey. I do own the plot of the story._

_A/N: __**WARNING! WARNING! **_

* * *

The Final 

"The angels are singing…They finally got one of their own back where they belong. In heaven…"

Haruka stared at the slowly descending coffin in front of her. Her hand gripped a red rose firmly as the thorn dug deep into her flesh. The cries around her turned more into a muffle racket as she just concentrated all of her senses in what was occurring in front of her. The loud thump of the coffin hitting the ground made her snap out of it. She looked around her and she saw that her friends were throwing their roses at the now underground coffin. Haruka sighed and looked at the blood stained rose before she threw it in also "A meaningless flower for a gorgeous beautiful flower." She whispered. "See you soon, Michiru" Lighting filled the dark sky. It made the tired blonde look up. "The sky is crying." She looked at the coffin and smirked. "The sky is crying."

_Sailor Uranus looked up at the raining sky with a frown. _

"_Are you depressed?" Sailor Neptune asked as she looked at Uranus with a smirk on her lips. _

"_Why should I be?" Uranus asked as she arched her eyebrow at her partner, lover and best friend. _

"_Well…" Neptune moved her hand forward her glove-covered palms to face the sky as she closed her eyes a bit so no rain would get into them. "The sky is crying and you are the sky king." _

_Uranus chuckled and shook her head. "I've never seen the sea cry." _

"_No, but it does get angry sometimes." Neptune giggled as she turned to face Uranus. "Are you ready?" _

"_Hai…"_

She closed the door behind her and looked at their old apartment. Her green eyes wandered around the living room until they settled on the couch all the way from the kitchen. She sighed and leaned on the kitchen counter and studied the once love filled place.

I watch my purpose disappear...

my left hand unable to write the words.

every time I shed blood, my reason for living...

the words come to me clearly.

_A giggle turned into a strong laugh, a laugh that made Haruka's stomach tickle. "What is it?" Haruka asked as her hands ran over Michiru's side in a ticklish manner that were making the smaller girl wiggled under her at the same time as Michiru pushed her shoulder. "Do you want me to stop?" Haruka smirked as she continued her torture on her lover. _

_Michiru laughed and grabbed unto Haruka's hand and stopped her pleasant torture. Her blue eyes met Haruka's beautiful green ones and she smiled "Never stop." Michiru answered as her eyes turned into a darker shade of blue and a spark of lust ignited from them._

"_You know I never do" She smirked and leaned down to kiss the aqua haired beauty._

"I never do." Haruka groaned as she touched her chest. The physical pain she had endured during her years as a senshi couldn't even match the emotional pain that was eating her inside. It felt like her heart was slowly being squeezed. Way to slow for her own good. It was frustrating, annoying, exasperating. She let out strange sigh. It was a mix of tiredness with an earth shattering sob. She grabbed her shirt right below her heart and sobbed loudly as she fell on her knees. When was the last time she felt this alone, this abandoned and this useless? "Before I met her." She answered her own questions. "Wasn't this supposed to be forever? We senshis aren't supposed to die." She made an annoyed grunt as she felt that tears were running down her cheeks. She wiped them off furiously and stood up. "What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Why did you always have to be the one saving me; the one getting in front of me? You always have to be the one that saves me from myself, from the enemies and from everything."

She felt a soft breeze around her. The temperature went down and suddenly she felt cold "Why do you always have to be the hero?" Closing her eyes, Haruka ran her hands through her hair. "I better get some rest" She whispered to herself as she made her way to the bedroom; their bedroom. She looked at the now somehow bigger bed. Haruka walked to it and sat down on her side of it. The blonde slowly took of her shirt and pants and left them on the floor. "You would never allow that, right? Only if we were making love. That was the only time you didn't mind the little mess" Haruka sighed and lay on her bed and turned to face the empty side. Her hand moved to touch and invisible sleeping face next to her, the face of an aqua haired beauty. Haruka smiled and closed her eyes as she lay on her bed and faced the ceiling.

in my hands, even my beloved is scattered gloriously

in my hands, even if I cut the meaning of my life in,

I know it's a meaningless flower.

_Their lips met in a hungry kiss, their bodies rubbed against each other as Haruka carried Michiru to their bedroom. Michiru clung to Haruka for dear life as she devoured the blonde's lips over and over again. Her arms were wrapped around her neck and her legs around her waist as she let the tall strong blonde take her wherever she pleased. She moaned as she melted in another kiss, Haruka fell on the bed with the smaller girl underneath her. Her hands traveled from her lower back to her collarbone as she tickled her there softly before she replaced her hands with her lips. She then moved her hands lower and she began to unbutton Michiru's blouse_

_Michiru tilted her head to the side as she gave her blonde lover a better access to the skin on her neck. Her small hands gripped Haruka's hair as she felt her lips were starting to go lower. "Not yet." _

_Haruka chuckled and pushed the shirt down Michiru's elbows as she licked and nibbled her neck. "You want to play some more?" She felt soft hands pulled her up before she felt a couple of delicious lips upon hers. She smiled in the kiss and pulled Michiru closer as she pulled away from the kiss and went to kiss her jaw line up to her earlobe. Michiru hugged her tightly as she moaned and felt that her lover's hands were stripping her completely. The blonde's hands were rubbing her thighs roughly as her lips kissed the topside of Michiru's breasts. _

_Michiru closed her eyes and leaned her head back enjoying the feeling of her lover's hot breath on her skin. "I love you."_

_Haruka stopped her exploration with her lips and looked up at the aqua haired goddess in her arms. She smiled and started to shower her face with soft kissed until she reached her swollen lips. "I love you more." _

The sound of an annoying alarm clock could be heard through the entire room. Green eyes opened up to find no one beside her. "Right, you are gone." She whispered as she looked at the pillow as her hand ran over it couple of times. She grabbed the pillow and stared at it. She smiled as she saw a loose aqua colored hair. "You were here two nights ago." She sighed and placed the pillow where it was and went to take a quick shower.

A cold shower didn't help at all. She didn't felt refresh at all on the contrary, more memories kept on coming back to her. The blonde couldn't find mind rest at all. How could she? Her purpose of living was gone; buried six feet underground and never to be seen again. She sighed and made herself a cup of coffee before she walked over to the living room. She sat down on her couch and stared down at the table in front of her.

There laid a closed photo album and many photos were scattered around the table. "Our photo album. We never finished it." She whispered as she placed the coffee on the table then moved it close to the sofa. She opened the album and looked at the first page and let out a sad smile as her eyes stared at the picture. "Our first Christmas together." She chuckled as she saw a picture of Michiru and herself. They were standing beside a snowman and Haruka had her arms wrapped around Michiru's shoulders. Both of them were smiling sweetly at the camera. The blonde exhaled and took a sip of her coffee as she turned the next page. Seeing these pictures was a torture for her. They just reminded her of how lonely and miserable she was at that moment. "Why did you have to go, huh?" She touched the photo in a sweet way. She was imagining that it was a miniature version of Michiru that she was touching instead of a cold picture. She groaned as she closed the album angrily making it fall off the table. "You go off and leave me alone just like that. I thought that if we die, we die together."

one, two and growing... why do I become the humorless feed?

the deep prison at my core, I can never return.

a masochistic loser unable to feel tomorrow

Suicide is the proof of life.

_"Hey! What are you doing?" A sleepy Haruka asked as she walked into the kitchen as she scratched her head at the same time, she tried to comb the wild strands of blonde hair._

_"Well, I was thinking. Since we have all these pictures, why not just organize them into our own personal photo album? Just pictures of us!" Michiru squealed as she started to look at the pictures in her hands. "Come on and join me! This will be so much fun."_

_Haruka chuckled as she pours a coffee for herself. "It's not fun to look at the past. Why should we keep those pictures? We should live the present." _

_"Just hush and come over here." Michiru said as she patted the space beside her on the couch. She watched how the tall blonde woman smiled and sat besides her and also rested her legs on the table. She received a slap on her knee by a giggling Michiru. "Don't do that. You will ruin the table."_

_"Sorry, ma'am!" Haruka said and placed one arm over Michiru's shoulders and leaned back with her. Michiru smiled as she snuggled to Haruka and started to show her the pictures. "I look dumb in that one." Haruka whispered and pointed at one of the pictures._

_"It was one of our first pictures as a couple, Haruka. Of course you look weird. You were pretty shy when we went out and kissed in public." Michiru chuckled as she stared at the picture. "Still, I think you look rather cute blushing like that while I give you a small peck on the lips." Michiru smiled as she looked at the tall blonde. _

_"Can I have one now?" Haruka smiled as she moved one hand to brush a strand of hair away from Michiru's face. "I promise I won't blush or be shy about it." _

_Michiru smiled and petted the blonde's cheek. "You look cute when you blush though." She smiled as she looked at the blonde's lips. She rubbed the lower one with her thumb and moved forward to kiss it softly. Haruka grabbed the pictures from Michiru's hand and placed them on the table as she looked down at her. Michiru smiled and cupped the blonde's face in her hands as she closed her eyes and leaned forward. She kissed her lower lip and smiled when she felt the tall woman return the kiss sweetly. _

_Haruka's hand flew to Michiru's side as they rubbed and massaged her there while her lips moved to attack her neck. "Michiru, I want you." Haruka said as she breathed on her ear._

_With her mouth slightly open and with her breathing a bit labored, Michiru wrapped her arms around her lover's body. She opened her eyes when she felt soft lips kiss the corner of her mouth. "Don't ever leave me."_

_Haruka frowned as she stared at Michiru. One arm locked around her waist while the other one rubbed her back softly. "Leave you? I don't think I have the guts. I love you way too much to leave you."_

"Irony. I want to see your face and tell you how it feels to be like this. Do you miss me like I do?" Haruka sat there in the couch as she stared at the pictures on the table and floor. "I want to die so badly." She whispered as she covered her face with both hands. Her shoulders began to shaker as a strong sob ran escaped her body. "Michiru…" She whispered. A cold wind entered the living room. Haruka shuddered and rubbed her arms as she stared at the pictures with sad eyes. "Michiru…" Haruka closed her eyes as she leaned on the couch. She let out a sighed as she felt a cold wind on her cheeks as if some invisible hands were wiping away her tears. The cold air touched her lips. That's when Haruka opened her eyes. She sighed and rubbed her lips and stood up.

Her eyes looked around the room frantic, hyper, excited, scared, and happy, all this emotions just came flooding to her. "Where are you?" A strong wind carried the scent of the ocean. Haruka's heart seemed to just want to come out of her chest. She followed the scent and walked into their room. "Michiru?" _That scent is Michiru's aroma. The sea, her sweet perfume. It feels like she is in the room_. Haruka thought as she moved in. Her eyes closed as that cold sea scented breeze surrounded her. She could only breathe in her lover's scent. Soft hands touched her cheek. Soft lips kissed hers. "Michiru…"

in my hands, even my beloved is scattered gloriously

in my hands, even if I cut the meaning of my life in,

perishes a meaningless flower.

_A stupid worthless and pathetic youma. That's all that it was. A youma that they thought they could just go and kill with ease. They were wrong. _

_A beat up Uranus held on to a pale body. Her green eyes stared at the girl in her arms. One of Uranus' hands held on to one of the many mortal wounds her lover had all over her body. She couldn't take her eyes away from Neptune. The smaller woman was trying her best to stay alive and wait for a miracle that will save her from her fate. _

_"I don't want to…" _

_"Shh." Uranus silenced her. Her body began to tremble with every passing second. The sound of thunder broke the silence between the lovers. Uranus' eyes were now red. She was trying so hard to hold on to her tears but knew that soon she would be crying her heart and soul out. _

_"Haruka…" Neptune whispered as her blood stained glove covered hand move to touch Uranus' cheek. "Don't leave me." _

_"I won't." She whispered as she just sat there on the wet floor. "I can't." She looked down at Neptune and saw her move slightly against the stronger body. "You look so beautiful." Uranus said as she tried to lighten the mood._

_"Liar…" Neptune laughed but then gasped as she felt a sharp pain run though her entire body. _

_Uranus watched as her tears now rang freely down her cheeks. She hated seeing her lover in pain. She watched the smaller woman open her mouth to speak but only managed to make a chocking noise. Neptune could barely breathe; one of her hands was clinging to Uranus. That's when she finally transformed and appeared before her lover in her civil clothing. "Michi." Uranus spoke and went back to her civil clothing with her eyes locked with her lover's blue ones._

_She smiled. A sweet pale smile. Haruka held on a sob as her hand pressed itself more against the wound as she saw her lover smile so sweet and innocently at her. "It doesn't hurt anymore, Ruka."_

_Haruka sighed and pulled the smaller woman closer. "I'm glad." Haruka hid her face though. She didn't want Michiru to see her like this. _

_"I love you"_

_Haruka pulled closer her when she heard her words and pressed her warm wet body close to Michiru's cold one. "I love you more" She chocked on her tears. Haruka saw how those sparkling blue eyes lost their shine. She saw how the smile disappear and saw how ever so slowly, the one she loved so dearly, died in her arms. Her eyes were now looking at everything but her lover's body. "I love you so much more." She closed them and started to shake. "Michiru, no" She sobbed and pulled her closer and rested her chin on Michiru's head as she cried. "No." She groaned and started to rock herself back and forth. She took deep breaths, as she tried to contain her emotions but no matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't. The love of her life, her soul mate, and her best friend had died in her arms. _

_The rain started to pour down on Haruka and mixed her tears with the drops of waters that were washing away the dirt and blood that belonged to her lover's body. "See you soon, Michiru." She looked up at the sky and then at the dead girl in her arms. The rain and Haruka's tears baptized the gorgeous pale body. Haruka had witnessed everything yet her mind couldn't grasp the reality. She saw everything but she refused to believe it had actually happen. _

So I can't live, so I can't live

Yes, that which I've lost

So I can't live, so I can't live

can't be made again.

So I can't live, so I can't live

the song doesn't even seek

So I can't live, so I can't live

to prove my life

Let's put an end... The Final

I'll make the bud of a suicide attempt blossom.

"Soon." Haruka whispered as she opened her eyes to stare at the empty room. "I need you." Her hand moved forward, her lips moved as she chanted some words. The Space Sword suddenly appeared in front of her. She took it and stared at it as she felt how the breeze in the room got rough. "Michiru." The world around her seemed to disappear. It seemed like nothing else matter but her. She could keep her alive in her memory but how long could she keep her sanity? Without her there wasn't a reason to wake up in the morning. "I woke up everyday to find you by my side sleeping peacefully in my arms. Now, I wake up to find myself hugging your scented pillow." Haruka stared at the Space Sword with a determinate glare. "Would I die for love?" She chuckled. "I am dead already." She sighed and placed the blade on her wrist. She chuckled as she felt that someone was hugging her tightly from behind. The smile grew on her lips as she pressed the blade to her skin. "Let's put an end to this." And closing her eyes she let the blade open up a deep wound on her forearm. She watched how the blood started to flow from her. She couldn't help herself. She felt like she was free and that fact made her laughed until the room started to spin. Her knees felt weak and she fell on her back. Her eyes stared at the ceiling as she waited for death to consume her being. "I can't live, not like this, not without you." Blue eyes appeared before her; sad blue eyes looked down at her teary ones. "Hey" The pain in her arms was gone. She didn't feel anything else but some kind of cold sensation overcoming her completely. Her eyes moved around as her breathing became labored yet she saw those blue eyes and that beautiful face that she loved. "You coming to get me aren't you?"

_"Shh…"_

Haruka smiled as she felt soft lips covers hers in a soft, sweet and heavenly like caress. "Michiru…" Her eyes closed as she let out a long deep sigh. Soft gentle hands grabbed hers and she was pulled to a standing position. Her body didn't felt heavy; her mind was at ease, the pain both physical and emotionally, was gone. Green eyes open to find that she was starring at blue eyes. She blinked and turned around and gasped. She saw that her own corpse was lying on the floor with the Space Sword in hand. She also saw the mess of blood that was caused by the wounds to the forearms. She turn around once again as fear began to invade her senses. "What the…"

"Shh…"

She looked down and found a smiling Michiru that was looking up at her. The smaller hands were wrapped strongly around the slim waist while she rested her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Michiru?"

"I missed you." The aqua haired woman whispered as she kissed Haruka's shoulder. "I missed you."

Haruka took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Michiru as she buried her face in her neck as she let out a sob. Was this some other of her dreams? Like those that made her think that her lover was alive and that nothing had really happened. Was this a cruel dream? The smaller woman hugged her back tightly and rested her chin on her shoulder as she closed her eyes. "You are here, are you?"

Michiru smiled and nodded her head. "Yes The sky king is back in the heavens." She whispered as she kissed the corner of Haruka's lip.

"No." Haruka looked at Michiru and cupped her face with her hands as she stared down at those blue eyes she had missed so much. "No, I'm back were I belong. And that place is in your arms. My home will always be your arms. No where else."

The End.


End file.
